


Where the Lonely Ones Roam

by Doc_Rok



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, G!P, Multi, Omega Clarke, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6244780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doc_Rok/pseuds/Doc_Rok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke fell to earth years before the dropship. There she found Lexa and Costia and became a respected general among the Twelve Clans. Something an Omega would never be allowed on the Ark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moving On

**Author's Note:**

> Hokay. Just read. This is technically two chapters but I couldn't figure out where to split them and honestly if yall don't tell me to keep going its gonna get dropped by the wayside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be chapter titles added later.

I was fifteen when I fell from space.

It was the worst and best thing that has ever happened to me.

_Gunshots and men running and shouting._

_Dad had found out that the Ark was dying. I had over heard him telling mom about it, and though we had years to do the work that we needed it still was not enough time. Dad wanted to tell the people of the Ark about it, and I agreed. Mom, and the council disagreed, and we were about to go ahead and announce it anyway. Dad believed that though the Council would likely have to reduce population in three or four years to save air during one part of the repair process that the people had the right to know. That they may come up with another solution before it happened. I agreed._

_Dad was sentenced to be floated. Normally I'd be locked up until review when I was 18, except for one thing._

_I am an omega. There were few of us left, due to population control and 'safety' issues when the Ark first launched so the gene was all but dormant. Those of us that were left were rendered all but beta's by suppressants and not allowed to marry or breed without special permissions._

_I was expendable to keep The Council's secrets. Mom showed up at my cell early, with a backpack full of suppressants, what must have been half the Ark's remaining supply. She brought me to Dad, and we ran._

_"Dad, who's that?" I asked as we came upon the escape pod._

_"Well, sweetie, your escape required a bit of a... large distraction. I needed to call in a few favors."_

_"Distraction?"_

_"Ready to go, you better get the girls inside." The mechanic looked about my age, maybe a bit older, but certainly not old enough for her to be on the role call for the Ark's crew._

_"Wait. Bel you aren't coming with us?" The girl who spoke was also my age and smelled a little like beta, and I gasped when I saw the young man with her, covered in blood._

_"Only two seats O. Besides someone had to cause the distraction, they'll lock me up for a year and then let me go because I was under the influence of the 'evil omega'." He winked at me, he was clearly an Alpha, and I was thankful that my senses were dulled by suppressants. He didn't give me the creepy vibe most Ark alpha's did though._

_"Dad, you're not coming?" I felt the wetness on my face but there was too much adrenalin to tell exactly what emotion I was feeling. I heard the guard getting closer._

_"I love you Clarke, never forget that." He took my hand and placed his heavy watch into it, closing my small fingers around it. It had been his fathers and grandfathers before him. The watch had come from the days of the ground and he said he wanted it to return to the ground with me. "Luck, for the ground to be survivable."_

_"Okay, ya'll gotta get in this pod Princess, I am not getting caught here!" The mechanic growled at us. After that I don't remember much. More screaming, the girl and I were both distraught but the men picked us up and locked us in the pod. We banged on the window as we launched, and watched until we could see the Ark no more. I learned later that the same Council that would have so callously left me to float for knowing too much had imprisoned my new roommate for simply existing. Too righteous to float her for being born, but too stubborn to disobey rules that had been written 100 years before._

"Woah." The tattoo'd boy in front of me spoke in gonnasleng, though there were a few others who cursed around the fire at the end of my story in Trigedasleng. "That is harsh, Klark."

"That's the Ark." I said, knocking back the strong drink the Trikru brewed from their wheat. "Either way, I'm happy those branwada sent me down hear anyway." I looked over at Leksa, who was stoically addressing the generals around her fire. She smiled at me softly, indicating that she would be heading to bed soon. I smiled back sadly, aware that I was the only one who still received that look. It had been a long day, a long fight. It had taken three years but we had finally displaced the Ice Queen, the leader that had fought Heda's coalition of clans and sent our friends head back to us in a sack.

She had loved us both, the young beta healer who had taken me in when Oktieva and I had hit the ground. Kostia. Indra's daughter. Linkon's sister. Leksa and my meant to be mate. I saw Oktieva walk over, also giving me a sad smile for she had been friends with Kostia as well, and wrap her arms about Linkon's neck from behind, laying a kiss on the big young Alpha's forehead. He stood, taking her with him as she gave out a delighted sound, as close to a laugh as I had heard in a year, as she swung around on his back before dropping to the floor.

I stood, adjusting my gauntlets and picking up my daggers, throwing the bandolier over my shoulder. The rest of the clan's war party was engaged in their post-battle celebration, I looked around at them dancing to drums and wind instruments, celebrating that we would finally be able to send our Kostia home to the spirits. All I wanted to do was curl up in Leksa's arms in our tent and fall asleep.

She came in after I heard her dismiss her generals, as I was taking off my armor and carefully placing it where it could be reached under the small chance that I would need it before morning. Leksa laid down next to me after removing her own armor and curled around me. Surprisingly she smiled against my neck, kissing softly.

"She can join the ancestors soon." I snuggled deeper into my future mates embrace, as she nipped slightly. "You are lucky that your suppressants dull my sense of you or I might be jealous of so many Alpha's around you while you are unmated."

"Jealous? Not worried?" Leksa was notoriously protective of me ever since she found me and Oktievia in the forest. Even more so after Kostia. "No. Not worried. You proved today you could fight off the strongest alpha if you need to."

"What if I don't want to fight off the strongest alpha?" I joked. Leksa was indeed the strongest I had ever met, and widely regarded as the strongest of all the Heda's in post history. Leksa laughed lightly as I sobered. "Maybe she'll find her way back to us." I had found the Trikru's ability to believe in an afterlife hard to take at first but quickly I had seen things that showed me not all of the superstitions were founded in only stories.

"I hope so." Leksa said softly, falling asleep under our heavy firs.

"I'll be out of my suppressants in about a year and a half." I said, Leksa perked up a little, she was very good about not pressuring me but was most definitely all Alpha when it came to the discussion of mating. "I think I might go off of them sooner. When were ready after we get back to Ton DC or Polis."

"Are you sure?" Leksa was awake now, looking at me in the moonlight that filtered through the tent. "You know the stories of how difficult a Heat is when you've been on suppressants for years. It could last for a full week or more not the normal three or four days."

"I know." I replied. "To be honest I've been waiting until we can put Kostia to rest. I've been ready for a while now. Most people our ages mated a long time ago. Life is short here I don't want to waste it." Leksa nodded as if she had been thunder struck.

"Klark." She said, haltingly almost as if she didn't want to bring it up for fear of changing my mind. I knew what she was going to say before it was said though. "Our cycles synced up almost a full six moons ago. If you go into heat I will most certainly be in rut. It could make it even more intense and..." Leksa trailed of looking at me. "Are you sure?"

"Like I said, maybe she'll come back to us in some way." Leksa's unsaid words didn't need to be aired. I knew she had been ready for ages and was just waiting on me. I turned to smile up at Leksa. With our cycles syncing and my first heat being so strong, and the next few after that probably being just as intense, its likely that I would conceive during our first mating, and again during our cycle after that. Leksa wanted to be sure that I was ready for that, and that it lined up with the ending of my training with Nyko, which had ended a month ago so that I could have my work as a healer while I was unable to fight alongside her. I knew Leksa had wanted to start a family soon, and it had been decided that we would mate a while ago, bringing Kostia, Leksa's first young love, into the union alongside us. As for me I don't know who I fell in love with first, they had just always been my family on the ground, the only people I truly trusted for years other than Oktievia and eventually Linkon. Then the war had happened and things had changed. Now we could lay our mate to rest and start life. Leksa had told me that a Commander, the Heda's, life could be short though past Heda's had lived good long lives, so she wanted as much time to live it as possible.

It took a lot of convincing on my part that it would be safe to live that life. Leksa would only agree to it after the Ice Queen had been taken care of, despite her Alpha instincts to mate me ASAP to keep me safe.

"You are serious?" Leksa's smile was large, and her eyes shone in a way I hadn't seen in over a year.

"I am."

Leksa's kiss was hard, then slow, until we melted into each other and drifted off into a finally dreamless sleep.

\----  
The night Clarke and Lexa sent Costia to the stars was the night the sky fell.

Lincoln, Octavia, Clarke and Lexa each held a torch, and lit the pyre in unison, each saying a few words in Trigedsleng about their fallen companion, sister and mate.

The village dancers were out, celebrating Costia's life as she would have wanted. The singer’s cries were those of both beauty and deep sorrow. The drums beat both fast and slow. As the night wore on, Lexa and Clarke took a bench to watch over the fire as Lincoln and Octavia stood watch over them from the other side. Both couples shed their usual public composure for the night, for it was a personal one not an affair of politics. Clarke leaned into Lexa, who had an arm wrapped around her, when they saw Octavia point up behind them.

At first there was a burst of shooting stars coming quickly at them. Then a flash of something large entering the atmosphere, somewhere within a few hundred miles followed by an earth shaking crash, worryingly close to the Mountain, hopefully on the other side of the river.

"The Ark!" Octavia spoke in gonnasleng, for they didn't have a word for the space station in their language.

"No. A dropship. Lexa you need to send forces out there now!"

"I will ready the horses, _Ai Hodness_." Clarke could hear the hitch in her voice. By now Lexa should be calling her Houmon, along with Costia. On this night was a bad time for there to be any more large problems.

"No." Lincoln said. "You and Clarke cannot go."

"What?" Clarke barked. She and Octavia should be the first to reach them.

"Lincoln is right." Octavia spoke up. "Clarke's heat is going to start very soon. We all can tell, and I imagine Lexa's rut right behind it. _Heda_ , you and your mate can not be in the field."

"Very well." Lexa grudgingly agreed. Normally she would fight it, considering Lincoln and Octavia had barely made general status among her council, but she would not put Clarke in danger, even though she was sure she and Clarke would argue over it later in private. "Take Anya though. She knows the mountain. If they are across the river from it keep them there until we can join you. They will not listen to an Omega from what Octavia and Clarke have told me, so no one is to make contact but I want numbers and sketches of the area."

Octavia growled.

They all knew the feelings of the grounders about how the Omega's on the Ark were treated as a lower class and not nurtured for their potential and treasured for the gift of life they brought. Class in Trikru society and other clans on the ground was less a station and more of a goal, to better yourself for your children's generation.

Clarke simply sighed as she watched her friends walk off to find what had happened in their woods.

\---

Lexa had fully expected to be laid into as soon as they returned from the celebration of Costia's life, and she was not looking forward to it. Both of them had been grumpy for days but she was hoping that they could go back to something resembling normal after they had sent Costia to rest.

So when they entered their dwelling in TonDC and Clarke found a chair at their small table with a groan, Lexa raised her brows. It was not fitting for a Heda to have a mate that would roll over and play nice even to their own Alpha so Clarke's lack of response to her decision that they not go concerned her.

Until Clarke groaned again and the Alpha got a wave of strong Omega pheromones thrown at her.

"Oh..." Lexa whispered. "Why didn't you say anything, _Keyron_?" Lexa reverted to her native language as she leaned against the door frame. She felt her pants tighten and her rut starting to pick at the edges of her rationality, but she wanted to make sure Clarke and she were still on the same page, especially considering the timing.

"I thought it would be longer. It only started to make me sweat this morning, usually its a few, _jok_ , a few days..." Clarke leaned back and locked eyes with Lexa. "I heard going off suppressants makes it stronger but I didn't think."

Clarke groaned again. The nagging empty feeling she usually felt during her dampened heat was unbearable. She spread her legs instinctively, noticing Lexa's eyes drop to the wet patch that had started in her panties like she knew it was there. She probably did.

Clarke's clit throbbed and she moaned this time, a little whimper coming out at the end.

"When did you stop taking your suppressants?" Lexa had to know all the details before she let the Alpha under her skin out to take Clarke. This was too important.

"The day after you killed the Ice Queen." Clarke replied. "The morning after we tal...Ah, spirits Lexa I heard the longer you went the worse it was but I can't stand this!" She gripped her belly. Her walls had started fluttering on nothing and her clit was pounding with her heartbeat and that urge that she always attributed to simply being an Omega, the one where she wanted Lexa to fill her up so much there was no way Lexa wouldn't breed her, felt more and more like it was her, it was Clarke, that wanted it. It got stronger every step Lexa moved towards her, and her eyes landed on the bulge between her lover's legs.

"Are you sure?" Lexa barely got the question out, leaning on the table and staring at Clarke. Her hand laying on the buckle of her pants. Her commander’s cloak and coat was already discarded by the door. Both of them still had war paint on their faces. Both of them knew that if this happened nothing would be the same, it wouldn't just be them anymore. There would almost certainly be another person in their family to consider, and there would need to be extra ceremonies to perform when they were done and when they reached Polis before anything but a common law mating could happen and any children could be legitimized, both had hoped that the fates would let them hold out until they could perform the public ceremony in Polis. That was clearly not going to happen.

"Yes." The answer was quick and had absolutely no hesitation behind it. " _Lex, beja_ , I need you, _Keyron_." Lexa unbuckled and shoved down her pants before Clarke had the sentence finished and Clarke gasped. She knew that Lexa, being pushed into rut after so many times helping her through heats without mating, would be bigger than normal. The dark shaft with its head bordering on purple was larger than even she expected though, and while a small part of her was intimidated, she wanted it inside her so badly she doubled over and let out a sob. The rational part of her brain knew Lexa entering her would be a long and torturous process. Her Omega just wanted it to start NOW.

The Alpha was out. Lexa all but stormed over to her Omega and picked her up, Clarke's clothed legs going around her hips easily and starting a soft but desperate roll against her. Her strength felt doubled and her protective and possessive instincts, which occasionally annoyed Clarke, were in full swing. Her gums itched.

" _Houmon_." She growled into Clarke's neck, walking them behind the curtain to their sleeping quarters. "Tonight you will call me _Houmon_." Lexa laid them both on the bed, the Omega's tears, a product of the stress her body was under, smearing her war paint as Lexa reared back.

" _Sha. Beja_. Make me yours..." Clarke felt the words leave her lips and felt a part of her relax even though her body was just as tense. She had always figured that when she said those words it would be hormones and pheromones making her. The fact that she felt she was really Clarke speaking to Lexa, not Omega to Alpha made her heart warm.

Their clothing was gone quickly after that. Lexa's was shed with lightning speed and most of Clarke's were ripped off by the Alpha above her. Lexa took her time still, working Clarke up even higher until her brain was a mess of arousal, attending to her breasts for long periods of time, knowing how much Clarke loved it.

Her Alpha's instinct was to put her seed in her mate and keep it there, but it was also to make sure her Omega, and everyone else listening for she was sure they could be heard in the common areas of town, knew that Clarke and the offspring they were about to make were HERS. Even without the marks they would be leaving on each other's necks tonight.

"Inside Lex." Clarke huffed out, gripping her hand tighter in the brunette’s braids. Lexa's mouth was wrapped around one of her rock hard nipples and her hand playing lightly with her clit. She couldn't take the emptiness anymore, just thinking about it was horrifying and aching. Every breath ended on a whimper because Lexa wasn't inside yet.

Lexa growled around her nipple, she and her Alpha were having FUN, as much as her cock ached to be inside the Omega beneath her.

" _Beja, Houmon_." Clarke spread her legs wide for her Alpha, knowing that would break Lexa, and it did. With a loud growl Lexa disengaged them and gripped her cock, lining it up with Clarke's entrance. Clarke pushed up and let out a frustrated growl when Lexa didn't slip inside like usual. This wasn't the first time but Lexa was significantly bigger than the last. They were going to have to work at it and Clarke sobbed as Lexa started to push against her.

It was agony, the head of Lexa's cock pushing against just the right place to be inside her, her body begging for it, her insides trying to grip what wasn't there. It took miniutes for Lexa to start to slide inside her, and Clarke's breaths had ragged moans at the end of them. When she finally started to slip it was slowly, far to slowly for Clarke.

 _"Jok_ , more, _beja_ Lex."

"I'm going as fast as I can, believe me Keyron, I do not want to hurt you." Lexa pushed back the wet locks from her mate’s forehead tenderly.

"Ugh." Clarke threw her head back and her legs wider open, using them to give her more leverage to push against Lexa's powerful entrance. Lexa slid in more, and Clarke cried out; Lexa was more than halfway inside her and it felt good but it wasn't enough.

The last slide of flesh inside flesh had both of them letting out a long moan, Lexa realizing the flexing wall she pressed up against was the entrance to her mate’s womb and Clarke realizing the same thing while at the same time panting because Lexa filled all of her this way. She didn't need to thrust to hit the sensitive parts inside her, but now that the feeling of being empty was starting to change, she wanted friction and Clarke recognized it as her Omega body begging to be totally full.

"Move, Lex. Hard." Lexa didn't need to be told twice this time, starting a brutal pace and letting her Alpha take over for the moment just enjoying the feeling of the fluttering, clenching really, of Clarke around her cock. Lexa stopped briefly as Clarke tensed up and shouted out a climax.

"Faster, please Lex don't stop." Clarke's cry came at the end of her first orgasm with Lexa inside her and the beginning of what seemed to already be a second. Lexa sped up her pace, feeling her knot start to form already. Their bed rocked under the power of Lexa's thrusts, and Clarke had wrapped herself completely around her, legs locked around her hips as they crashed into Clarke's and arms wrapped around her torso, fingers digging into her shoulder blades. They breathed into each other's necks, pheromones from both mixing and driving them higher.

Clarke had stopped making sound as Lexa pounded into her, except tiny whimpers when she bottomed out. She didn't have the breath left, there were barely seconds between Lexa pulling out and slamming back inside her and it was perfect. She was never empty but her Alpha was taking her as hard as possible. There was just one thing left that Clarke longed for.

It was pressing against her clit on every re-entry and was stopping the head of Lexa's cock from reaching the fluttering opening deep inside Clarke ached her to fill.

"Aaaahhhh..." It had to be the end of her seventh orgasm, a record for them even during her lighter heats, that Clarke gained the willpower to beg Lexa for what she needed.

"Knot me." She forced out. She needed the thick knot inside of her, for Lexa to finally start really coming and fill her up. To keep the steady stream of semen that had been periodically spurting inside her where it belonged.

"Klark..." A part of her, a part that was still Lexa and unsure if Clarke would regret this decision or not, hesitated.

"Knot...me...aaahhh... _beja_ knot me Lex..." Clarke was coming again and this time it was with a cry of desperation and a wave of pheromones Lexa couldn't ignore. She stopped pounding into Clarke almost immediately and started a hard press, much like when they had started fucking, grinding her knot inside.

"More." Lexa didn't respond, just ground harder and growled. The widest part of her knot was almost inside and Clarke was taking it beautifully. She didn't speak, except the occasional moan or whisper of 'oh got so big', 'need more', or 'all of it Lex, hurry'.

"Gonna... gonna cum again." Clarke cried, trying to hold it off and struggling. "Oh god, knot me before I come again Lexa. Please, please... _beja, beja, beja_... FUCK."

Lexa was finally all the way inside her, knot stopping her entrance and head of her cock pressed against the end of her cervix. Lexa groaned as Clarke came, it was fluttering. Begging her to come inside but not big enough to push through without hurting Clarke.

"Keep... keep... oh god..." Clarke had been about to tell Lexa to not stop moving even now she was knotted but Lexa had faded into instinct now. She was rubbing against that little fluttering spot inside her and Clarke felt like she was constantly climaxing, clamped around Lexa. Every movement caused a shock. Lexa could only move centimeters but it was enough. It felt so good, and while Clarke, inside the frantic Omega, hoped that next time they could stay like this longer and enjoy it she needed Lexa to fill her now.

Her next climax caused a small surprise for both of them, though they were expecting it a little bit. Clarke's pussy clamped down completely on Lexa's cock and knot except for the fluttering little entrance to her womb which relaxed long enough to take the head of Lexa's cock before clamping down.

Lexa didn't even have time to realize that they were now well and truly tied before she came with a howl, teeth biting into Clarke's neck right next to the sent gland. Lexa felt the first large spurt of come leave her cock as Clarke's teeth entered her neck as well.

They both panted as they pulled back, faces black and red from war paint and blood. Clarke went to speak when Lexa's hips jumped and released another colossal load of cum inside her mate. The jarring feeling and the feel of Lexa filling her up caused Clarke to come again. As she came down she realized that Lexa was in rut, and they could be tied for hours, groaning as Lexa growled and came inside her again. Clarke whimpered. It was sweet torture. She could feel each spurt before it exited her mate.

Clarke gasped as she felt the warm liquid enter her, knowing it was and would also never be enough.

Lexa looked up in-between climaxes and looked down at Clarke softly, the mark on her neck starting to sting but in a lovely reminder sort of way.

" _Houmon_." Lexa said it reverently, she wasn't sure this day would ever come.

" _Sha, Lex_?" Clarke asked, opening her eyes lazily, still basking in how full she felt of Lexa and that it wasn't done yet and may not be for hours.

"We could be like this for hours."

"I know, Lex." Clarke hummed. She squeezed her inner walls, causing Lexa to curse in Trigedasleng.

"Even after your heat will flare up again before tomorrow."

"Uhmhmm..." Lexa wasn't spurting anymore, wouldn't until their next shared orgasm, but Clarke could feel the steady light stream entering her and it was comforting.

"You'll be with child before your heat even ends." The commander observed, getting right to the point of her insecurity.

" _Sha, Houmon._ " Clarke drew her in for a soft chaste kiss. "If we're lucky I am now." She said with a soft smile, knowing exactly how to let Lexa know she didn't regret the decision. Lexa smiled for the first time in a long time a soft, happy smile.

"Now shut up and keep fucking me."

Lexa started up a strong rhythm of short thrusts that triggered orgasm after orgasm, both unsure of how many each of Lexa's triggering one or more in Clarke. All that could be heard until well after dawn from their hut was growls and soft whimpers mixed with surprised sharp cries.

Both fell asleep before Lexa's knot deflated, Clarke content at the cum still trickling into her and Lexa plain exhausted.¬


	2. A New Beginging

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. I thought I had posted this ages ago (chapter three is pretty much done too) but aparently didn't. Sorry for any mistakes this is being posted on my tablet. As always feed me comments I like to know what you think!

Lexa rolled over, exausted and Clarke moaned as Lex moved her with the motion. The movement of Lexa still trapped inside her caused yet another shockwave to go of inside her. Lexa moaned as Clarke's orgasm squeezed her knot and caused Clarke's hips to buck as even more come emptied inside the Omega.

It was the tail end of Clarke's heat cycle, and the hight of Lexa's rut. The Alpha had a much shorter cooling off period than the Omega though, and Lexa's pharamones were keeping Clarke going. Though the Omega's orgasms lasted for shorter periods of time, they were more intense and more frequent. Clarke panted against Lexa's neck, nuzzling their almost four day old mating bites. Lexa growled against the one on Clarke's neck as she continued to empty ropes of come into her mate.

"Spirits, Lex." Clarke cursed in a breathy voice. "Jok, you're still so huge...Ah."

Another short but powerfull orgasm rocked through Clarke as she felt Lexa's cock jump, an intense feeling when they were tied as completely as they were. Lexa was trapped inside her, the head of her cock ringed by the entrance to her womb and knot stopping up her entrance. Clarke could swear Lexa had gotten bigger through out their shared cycle too and she loved it.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, and Clarke groaned. Lexa gripped her hip with one hand and pulled one of the discarded furs over Clarke with the other, knowing that she would not be ashamed of their position but wanting to keep the intamacy betwen them. When Clarke started to shake again, Lexa pulled her head down to the spot on her neck with the mating bite and whispered to her.

"Hush, Houmon. I have you, you are safe." Lexa was fairly confident she could defend them even while tied... thats what she had guards, throwing knives and smoke potions for, but Clarke was at her most vunerable and would need the reassurance.

"Enter." She said in Heda voice. Lincoln and Octavia walked in, neither made a comment at the state Clarke and she were in. 

"We have a count of the dropship." Lincoln said in Trigedasleng. "They set off a missle that hit a small farming village."

"Anya is pissed." Octavia continued. "It looks to me like they were trying to signal The Ark though."

"Where is Indra?" 

"Outside. We had to return. It was too delicate a situation. O's brother was there, and she attempted communication but it did not go well. Anya has a small force surrounding them. We can give you further details when you two have recovered. 

Clarke smiled into Lexa's shoulder even as Lex's hidden hand gripped her hip and another orgasm was triggered by another of Lexa's shooting come into her rather than the smaller jets they had been getting for the last few miniutes. Octavia and Lincoln were completely casual giving the report to both of them in this situation. Those on the Ark would be appalled.

"Okay, that is all then. Thank you both." Lexa's voice was even.

"One more thing. Clarke?"

"Yes O?" Clarke moaned.

"It looks like the dropship was almost all kids from the Skybox."

"Lovely." Clarke groaned. "Branwada Council." She cursed.

"We will hold a meeting twelve hours after we have recovered." Lexa said, by way of dismissal.

Both left.

"Lexa..."

"Sha, Houmon?"

"Jok, I need more..."

Lexa chuckled and gripped Clarke's hips, grinning as she flipped them over. By count of their last, each time they tied the interval became longer. They had been this way for a full candle mark, and could be at least another before Lexa could pull out and they could sleep. She started very shallow thrusts into her mate, who moaned, becoming caught up in the friction. She had stopped feeling the need to be full of Lexa about a half a day ago but she still craved the friction.

Another day and a half, multiple ties, and uncountable orgasms later, Lexa woke up with Clarke wrapped around her from the back. She had slipped out while they slept and for the first time in almost a week her cock was completely soft. For the moment at least. She sniffed, Clarke was letting off subtle pharamones. Nothing like during her heat but oddly inviting. She rolled over, her mate still sleeping, and continued to sniff quietly, their mating bites held a hint of the sweetness, but it was not its source, and so she continued down, touching Clarke's red and over worked breasts lightly. When she came to her mates abdomen the smell was stronger, and Lexa recognized it. It was sweet to her, because Clarke and she had mated. 

Lexa grinned a big grin, looking up at her sleeping mate, and laid a soft kiss on her lower belly. This seemed to wake Clarke up.

"Watcha doing down there?" Clarke said sleepily.

As an answer, Lexa slowly slid down further, pulling legs sticky with their combined release apart. Clarke made a noise like she was going to protest until Lexa's tongue hit her clit ever so gently and she moaned a satisfied sound. Her clit was swollen still, and a little sore but Lexa's tongue was the perfect way to sooth it. She laid back and gripped Lexa's long hair without another word.

Lexa was soft and gentle, the opposite of what Clarke had wanted while in heat, and it was wonderful. Only using her hands to pull back Clarke's folds, Lexa worked her way around Clarke's entrance lightly, not going inside for though she knew the truth the Alpha in her was still strong and proud and didn't want any of their release to go to waste. She circled her Omega's clit again, ever so lightly playing with the engorged bud until Clarke tensed and let out a sound that let Lexa know she had done her job effectively.

"Mmmm, what was that for, Houmon?" Clarke said, and it was the first time she had said it since her heat was over and Lexa's heart swelled. She snaked up the Omega's body and planted a lingering kiss on her lips, her hand running over Clarke's slightly destended abdomen lightly and smiled.

"You did it, Keyron." Lexa said with awe at the light that lit up in Clarke's eyes at the understanding. "It is to early for any others to tell, but I can smell the change in your scent. You are with child. Our child, Houmon"

Clarke laughed a shining sound, and brought Lexa in for another kiss. "You mean we did it, Keyron." Clarke replied. Her eyes shone with tears, she never dreamed she would be lucky enough to concieve a child during heat with someone she loved. "Now what do you say we call in a bath and get cleaned up so we can deal with this whole dropship buisness?"


	3. Pictures of the Future

It took nearly a full moon to convince Anya to back off the kids from the droship. They were having trouble with the mountain as well and they needed the army to protect all of them. There were multiple incidents of them clashing but the combined order of Clarke and Lexa, both her seconds and now her leaders, convinced the touchy Alpha to get the army to stand its ground and not attack in retribution.

  
It was two or three weeks after that when Lincoln and O barged in to their front room, used as both a living space and as a war room. Lexa was relaxing, enjoying the smell of her mate and their unborn child, reclined in her throne. Clarke, who was now just barely begining to show under her armor and those closest to her could sense the change in her scent, was reclining in an old world chair covered in new furs. She had out a sketch pad and pencils that Lexa had recovered from a bunker years ago that they returned to on occasion. 

"This is a bad idea, I do not trust that kid."

"He just wants peace Lincoln!" Octavia's reply in Trigedasleng is what sparked both Lexa and Clarke's intrest.

"Who?" Clarke said, specifically to Octavia. She was kept in solitary but knew many of the other Skybox residences by reputation and sight. Octavia knew everyone.

"Kid they called Spacewalker. Aparently he got two kids killed because they followed him out of their seats on the drop."

"You have been talking to them?" Lexa asked sharply.

"Simply recon. Bellamy doesn't know that I'm down here yet. I think he thinks I died when we were sent down."

"Good. We need to know what is going on first. What about... Finn? He's Spacewalker right?"

"Yeah. He and that chick that helped us out escaping were arguing about going to Anya, Anya of all people, about peace talks."

"Well. That wont go well with Anya." Lexa mused.

"They already tried to blow her and part of the army she commands up on the bridge..." Lincoln growled.

"Well then, we will just have to invite them over to chat with a few less single minded leaders? Yes? What do you think Houmon?"

"Good idea. Who are their leaders?"

"So far it seems Bellamy and this Finn idiot are battling it out. Brawnwada Alphas." Octavia growled. Everyone in the room looked at her, Lincoln and Lexa mildly insulted but amused, and Clarke out right laughing. "What? They're in a total Alpha's rule everything blah blah bullshit fight." 

"Oh?" Lexa asked. 

Clarke and Octavia looked at each other knowingly. 

"It's normal on the Ark. There isn't a decent, pure blooded Alpha to put the others in their place, remember?" Clarke put in. "It's all class system, Alpha's on top, Omega's surpressed and Beta's all but blind. How many Omega's are there?" Clarke asked? "I immagine they wouldn't waste their precious surpressants."

"All of the boys but one seems to be an Alpha or a Beta. He was Bellamy's second it seemed. Anya caught him after the rest ran him out and is holding him." Lincoln answered. "Finn's girl, they don't seem to have mated yet, she is a Beta. Most female's are Beta's. I think I smelled one Omega but it was dulled."

"Brawnwada surpressents." Lexa growled. She had come to hate them. They had caused her mate much pain as she didn't know how exactly to live taking a smaller dose at first, and had made her heats rougher and more intense when starting to lighten them.

"We need to find that Omega. I bet they just gave her one shot and let her go. It will wear off in another month if they didn't give her the pills."

"Soooo...." Octavia asked, a little coy and playful, as much as O ever was. 

"Go bring the spacewalker to me along with his Beta. Leave your brother alone for now we need to asess the situation. Lincoln, I want you to go get the Omega boy from Anya and meet us here before Octavia gets back with the others, I need his story before its skewed by the Alpha. We will aproach Bellamy after we get the other sides as he is hostile."

"Got it." O turned around to walk out the door.

"Octavia?"

"Yeah Clarke?"

"We will be making the anouncement and sending out messangers soon. We need both of you here as witnesses though." Clarke smiled at Lexa who smiled proudly back.

"Got it!" Octavia turned, more excited than before with a smile on her face and walked out of the room. Lincoln smiled softly and left after her.

"Do you think they know?" Clarke asked.

"Lincoln likely does. He is familiar with children being asigned Protectors at birth. It is not just a Nightbloods offspring that has the practice. Octavia seems excited due to our family growing. I do not think Lincoln has told her, he knows it is supposed to be kept secret until the anouncement."

"Good, I want her to be surprised." Clarke smiled and sighed, rubbing her belly just slightly. Lexa grinned.

"Now, Houmon, what are you drawing?"

Lexa's chuckle died on her lips when Clarke turned the picture around and it showed Lexa reclined on her throne like usual, only this time she was looking down on a bundle in firs. The look on her face was indiscribable and Lexa wondered if she looked like that when she looked at Clarke. She stood up and stalked over to where Clarke lay in the chair.

"Thank you Houmon." She grinned as she took the drawing pad and laid it aside carefully on the war table. Clarke let out a silly squeek as Lexa growled and picked her up. Both of their sex drives had been hightened since Clarke concived, and Lexa knew Clarke was almost always ready. She walked them over to the bed and laid Clarke down softly.

Lexa quickly sobered as Clarke's eyes fell to the buldge in her pants, just as Lexa pulled off Clarke's. They thankfully were not dressed for battle today as they were having an informal holiday in Ton DC. Lexa growled as Clarke presented for her, head thrown back to reveal her mating bite and spreading her legs wide. Usually they enjoyed the fight for dominance in the bedroom but since Clarke had become with child she had become more and more submissive and both of them enjoyed it just as much as their powerplay. Lexa had heard it was the hormones, the Omega wanting to be reassured physically though she may know mentally that her mate not only could take care of her and their offspring but that they would stay to sire more.

  
Lexa quickly devested Clarke of her shirt, but avoided untying her pants just yet. She worked her way slowly down Clarke's body paying ample attention to her growing breasts until Clarke was a writhing mess. Just as Clarke was about to beg she untied her pants and pulled them down just enough to release her cock from its confines and slowly sunk it into Clarke. The sight of the omega below her, starting to become round with their child and begging to be taken had her worked up so much it was only her superior stamina that made her sure she could last.

  
She gripped Clarke's hips and groaned as the Omega fluttered around her.

"Spirits... ahhh, jok, I love being full of you Leksa..." Clarke moaned softly.

This broke Lexa's control, and she began a ruthless pace into the Omega. Clarke was no less quiet than she usually was, those outside likely hearing them. Lexa was sure she heard a few shouts of pride directed at them from the people outside their small dwelling. It wasn't long before Clarke was comming around her cock and she was shooting herself into her mate. 

She pulled out quickly after that and scooted down their large bed to lap up their release from Clarke's sensitive center.

"Fuck. Spirits Lex..." Clarke groaned tiredly. She was often done after one round with her mate, though the rounds seemed to be much more frequent than a mated couple without child would have. She just wanted to feel Lexa inside her all the time lately, the swell of her belly reminding her exactly why. They had made life, she was in love with her mate and off her surpressants, free in the world. Their world being harsh simply making the little things like sex all that more enjoyable. 

Clarke groaned as Lexa worked her way to the swollen clit pulsing outside of its hood.

"Lexaaaaa." She gripped her mates hair as two fingers entered her and the suction on her clit caused her to come again, twice in a row without comedown thanks to her lovers skill. Clarke moaned quietly as Lexa licked her fingers and kissed her fully, situating Clarke on their bed so she could take a much needed nap. 

Lexa kissed the little barely there bump softly, as Clarke tangled her fingers in Lexa's braids again.

"You are strong, yongun." Lexa whispered in Trigedasleng. "You will bring strength to your Nomon and I, and our people."

Even quieter, as she felt Clarke fall into sleep and Lexa laid her head on Clarke's thigh, her hand resting gently on her belly, Lexa continued to talk to their child. The previous lead from her worries and she spoke to the child every night, more as a means for it to hear her voice and remind herself that they would be fine than anything else. It was a common saying to a child of a mated Alpha and Omega pair.

"You are the meeting of the sky and the forest, goufa." This was for all of them. Costia was out there watching them, possibly preparing their child to join this world. "Before you join us tell your Nonthri of our love for her?"

 


	4. Jaik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time jumps around a bit here.

_Abby Griffin stumbled through the forest. She had lost Marcus on a forraging mission; which was really a mission to find the dropship, if she didn't have Clarke then she could find the other kids; and still had time before she had to head back to the river to meet him. After years it seemed like a lost cause, which is why it was disguised as an information gathering mission and a forraging party, still some of the kids bracelets were still online at Arkfall._

_Her ears perked as the Alpha in her sensed children playing and a mother with child. Then she heard the laughing and clashing of metal and was intrigued. Climbing the hill she was next to she could see above a meadow. She was intrigued to see two boys, about four and five, sparring with what she guessed were blunted swords. One looked a lot like the weapon she had heard the others discribe the commander they had fought in battle a few years ago, of ancient Asian origin. The other looked like a mini longsword she had seen in history class as a girl._

_The Grounder mother, strangely, smiled as one boy knocked the other over a tree root and smacked him hard with his longsword. Then she noticed the little boy, blonde like his oldest brother, playing with a small bow and shooting at a target on a tree ten feet away from him. Their voices echoed._

_"Nomon. When do I get to play with swords like Tion?" His English was impeccable for a three year old let alone a grounder._

_"When you're Nontu decides to stop being overprotective of the two of us. And you master that bow." The blonde grounder, with hair unlike she had seen on any grounder except the two boys in the field, ruffled his hair and put her hand subtly over her stomach. She had an accent unlike the boys when she spoke the mixture of grounder language and English. Abby's brow crinkled. The mother was out, with weapons, and war paint, but was still with child. But not long enough to be showing. She shouldn't be able to sense that the woman was even pregnant, let alone sense the children._

_"Be patient Jahaon. You should have seen how long it took to let your eldest brother pick up that bow you are holding." Abby could only make out some of the words in this sentence and became more confused. The first part of they boy's name sounded like Jaha, their former Chancellor. What the hell was going on. She was overwhelmed by the scent of the little family._

_Abby gasped as an impressive woman stepped out of the woods carrying several rabbits and placed them in a pile in the field. The woman walked over to the blonde and kissed her soundly, the children seeming unphased, the other Alpha's hand running over the belly of the Omega blonde extremely possessively. Her warpaint was exactly as had been described by her people as the paint only the commander of the coalition that the clan that had been giving them trouble since they landed wore.  Abby's brain spun but it didn't put the pieces together until the Alpha laughed at the oldest child saying something rudely in the grounder language and the Omega spoke again._

_"Jaik! Sleng!"_

_"He is just a silly boy, Houmon."_

_"He is just your firstborn. That doesn't mean he gets to be rude and curse at his brother for besting him."_

_Jaik. There was an accent there in the woman's voice but she heard it. Jaik. Jake._

_"Clarke?" She whispered. It couldn't be. Then walking out of the forest with a small child on his back came a large man with a woman that resembled the child her Clarke had escaped with, albiet in full grounder attire. He threw down a two headed deer as the woman took the three year old down._

_"I am eating the stupid berries as soon as this one is born." Clarke said in English. The Alpha laughed._

_"What, you don't want five rowdy boys?"_

_"I don't want to chance having a girl who is as difficult as her Nontu." Clarke playfully slapped the woman. Clarke. Who was clearly mated. Which meant she was alive. And MATED to the commander of the clans. Was this a dream._

_"Now are you going to keep the nice Alpha watching us waiting," The girl who had come down on the pod with her daughter said. "Or are you going to take her back to Ton DC."_

_Abby started. Rustling around her as the commander, now she was thinking the strongest Alpha she had ever seen, made a motion._

_"Must you ruin the surprise, O?" The man said in a heavy laugh._

_"No I just don't want any more drama before we leave for Polis. This child is easier to protect in Clarke's belly than on a trek to the Capitol while Clarke goes into labor."_

_"O, I have nearly 8 months left..." Abby felt a blade at her throat. Definitely not a dream._

_"Fine. Home then!"  The Commander picked up the rabbits. "Jahaon, help me start dinner for your mother and the little one."_

_"Little one?" The small boy asked. "I'm the little one!"_

_"Not anymore my boy. You will be a big brother soon."_

_"YEA!" The boy shrieked as he was swung up onto the Alpha's hip._

_"Again?!" Jaik shouted as indignant as a five year old could be. He lost his balance and his brother pinned him._

_"Costion. Hurry up and beat your brother again so your Nomon can join us?"_

 

 

"Branwada Arkkru have such shitty timing." Octavia groaned as she heard more yelling and cursing from inside.

Lincoln raised an eyebrow at her.

"What? They send the kids from the skybox down here the night Clarke goes into her first heat, Then when we finally settled a truce with the Skikru after all that mess with Spaceboy and can maybe finally think about going after our people in the mountain soon they decide to blow the Ark out of the sky..."

"Spirits curse it Lexa!" From inside the Commander's dwelling in the city.

"The night we all have to be on guard because Clarke went into labor." Octavia huffed, though she would never admit that part of her was worried. Clarke had ended up having a difficult third trimester and everyone was on edge. "Next her mom will miraculously survive and show up when she's about to go into heat again."

"At least Anya was able to talk the Heda and Kwen into falling back to the city until it is safe to travel again?"

"Yeah and our 100 seem to be doing pretty well on the front lines with the Tree People." Raven mentioned from down the hall. "If we could just get you guys to pick up some guns we'd be great."

"Evesdropp much?" Octavia asked. The two were on a friendly rivalry kick after the alliance had gone through.

"I just heard back from Anya and Bellamy. They're doing well, the Manon's gas has stopped working on those that have had the treatments."

"Good. Maybe Lexa will chill out for five seconds before we present the baby to the rest of Polis."

"Unlikely." Though they were in-sync Lincoln's drawl and small smile barely matched Raven's smirk.

Octavia was about to reply when the door opened. They all held their breath when Murphy stumbled out covered in blood. Raven gasped. Lexa would only allow Beta's and Omega's in with them and Murphy was Gustus' and Niko's best Omega assistant. They had been in there for hours.

Murphy smiled, and motioned for Octavia and Lincoln to enter, followed by Raven who was to convey the news first hand to Anya who would inform the rest of the Trikru.

Clarke was propped up against Lexa's chest, and both were leaning over a small bundle. They ignored the fact that Lexa had clearly been crying, and Clarke looked more exhausted than even a woman having just given birth should.

Clarke smiled up at them.

"Meet Jaik kom Skaikru kom Trikru."

Octavia laughed. She remembered Clarke's father's name. She saw Raven smile a little, it had been many years but she remembered as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, Jahaon isn't named after Jaha.
> 
> He's named after Wells.
> 
> Let me know what you all think about this chapter?


	5. Glows Like Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More time jumpy. Bear with me. Fluff and setup.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Baaaaaack! Anyone still there? Gonna finish this bitch anyway! :)

The crowd in Polis had never been this big. It had been years since a Nightblood, let alone Heda, had an heir. This meant there would be no more fights between the Alpha Nightbloods, and rather than being trained to take her place, they would be training to become Lexa and her families personal guard. They would hold positions of the highest caliber and Jaik would inherit the title of Heda if he had no siblings that challenged him.

Clarke stood on the balcony five stories up holding the one year old in her arms. It was tradition to wait a year and a day past the birth of a child before they were formally named and presented to the clans. Both because grounder babies didn’t always live much past birth and because the clans needed the time to send a representative. She and Lexa were both decked out in ceremonial attire rather than their war gear, and Lexa looked impressive in her war paint and blood red dress.

Lincoln stepped up beside Lexa and Octavia next to Clarke as Titus spoke. The words were ancient and Clarke and Lexa both felt their power. The little boy in her arms was fussy while Titus spoke but as soon as he was handed to Octavia it was as if he knew the importance of the moment.

“I will honor and protect my Heda and her Kwen.” The words were spoken in an old dialect of Trigedasleng. It almost sounded to Clarke like the old American dialect she had learned as a young girl on the Ark.

“I will protect and teach Jaik kom Trikru kom Skaikru in the ways of The People.  
I will watch over him as he grows and my family will be at his side all of his days.  
This I swear.”

The crowd roared. It was short and to the point, though longer than most Trikru language and speeches. Hundreds had come from all of the colonies and clans.

Titus took Jaik, who became fussy again until Octavia cut her finger and anointed his forehead with her blood. Titus passed the yongun on to his Nomon who kissed his little face, and his proud Nontu who did the same. Lexa handed the baby to Lincoln who recited the same speech and ritual.

The crowd roared again as the Nightbloods, chief among them Lexa’s young half-brother Aiden, who had been too young to participate when she had her trial, knelt and swore to protect the young Pretse. Aiden rather than joining the rest of the Nightbloods in line was held back by Lexa. Her father had a second wife before he died and as such Aiden had not been included in her family line until now. She stopped him and spoke.

“You will stand with us.” As clear as Heda ever was. The crowd shushed quickly. It was a show of respect to her young brother but also a show of strength and trust. Acknowledging him after a family tree had been created could put him in line for Heda, bypassing the trials.

Clarke and Lexa had talked at length about it and despite Titus being, as Clarke always put it a stuck up little priss, about it had decided they wanted their family surrounded by love and loyalty. Lincoln and Octavia as their first child's protectors were the beginning, Aiden was another step.

“I can not take my own child as my second, when it is time the laws forbid it..” Lexa said loudly in Trigedasleng. I can however make sure he has the best training and teachers available. Octavia and Lincoln serve that purpose but so does the rest of my family. Many have wondered if with our new addition if I would be taking a second. It is also tradition that Heda train the next generation, and I believe my brother to be of the same strength that made me. That is why today I formally announce I will undertake his training. Aiden is of age to be chosen as a second as of today, and I do not approve of one’s occasion outshining that of another. Now that he has sworn his oath, later today he will privately swear the seconds oath so that I may train him to one day be one of my strongest advisers.”

Aiden’s eyes were wide under his blonde hair. His face was stoic.

With that Lexa ushered the entire family out of the presentation, back up to the lift.

Before Aiden could say anything Raven came rushing in.

“The Mountain Men!” She shouted, before being quieted. Jaik was still and surprisingly un-startled by the loud arrival. “They’ve taken the dropship and we think they’re moving in on TonDC. Indra and Anya have been taken.”

Clarke, scared, looked down at Jaik. She had to protect him, but they still had a duty to her people and the kids that were rounded up from the dropship had become their allies. Her people.

“Lexa.”

“No Clarke.”

“I’m going.”

“Clarke…”

“I’ll stay in the war tent.”

“Fine.” Lexa didn’t argue at the look in her Omega’s eyes. She wouldn’t win, she’d just waste her energy and cause fights among the alpha’s by pumping out pheromones.. They didn’t have time. “But you’ll move behind me at a slower pace. Meet us there with Octavia and Lincoln.” She put pheromones behind this though and Clarke bowed her head.

“Aiden will take his oath before we leave. Are you ready for battle little brother?”

“S-sha Heda.” He said shakily. The Nightbloods of his age had not been tested in battle quite yet. That the battle of the mountain would be his first would be legendary among even those who had just entered training. If he survived.

_“Who are you and why are you nosing around Heda’s family. Your are from the Arkru who are waging war, badly, with our people. Trying to kidnap those of the Skaikru.”_

_“Relax Anya.” Clarke said brushing in with Jahaon on her hip. The almost three year old was clingy when nervous and the atmosphere in TonDC this day, the day of the Feast of the Mountain, made him nervous._

_“Relax, Kwen she was stalking you?” Only Anya would speak to her that way, but then she looked over at Raven sharpening a knife in the corner and her Omega calmed her with a look._

_“Hi Abby.” Raven said in a cold tone. Jake had always been nice. Abby always had an agenda._

_“You know her, Houmon?” Anya asked as Lexa strode through the door. Jaik stood proud, and Costion hid behind his Nomon’s cloak. They were an imposing, if amusing to Clarke, sight. Both her boys wore makeshift armor and were dressed for the feast with circlet’s of gears around their short hair. They even had miniature red cloaks like their Nontu. Clarke herself wore one of black, in honor of her position as Wanheda. It was subjectively her feast day, though only Lexa and the core group; Lincoln, Octavia, Belamy, and of course Lexa, knew just how much she hated this day._

_“Clarke?”_

_“She’s my mother, boys meet MY nomon.”_

_“Clarke…” It was Lexa who trailed off._

_“Mother. This is my mate, Lexa. She is Heda of the thirteen clans.”_

_“So that means… Clarke you’re this… Wannnaheda?”_

_“Wanheda.” Lexa growled._

_“You, you killed all the people in the Mountain that was supposed to save us?”_

_“Enough of this.” Lexa was looking at Clarke’s expression closely. “She may stay for the feast before we talk. You came to introduce the yonguns.”_

_“Clarke you let her talk to you like that.” Her mother didn’t see what was behind her steel blue eyes as Lexa did however and Clarke stayed silent. She didn’t often need Lexa’s actual protection. Today she did. From this._

_“I said enough.” Lexa barked. Costion jumped recognizing what he knew as the your in trouble voice._

_Lincoln and Octavia entered the building through a side door. Their protectors would be taking the boys for a night of fun with their own children, all good friends to the boys._

_“Mother. This is Jahaon.” She jiggled the boy on her hip. He giggled and spoke._

_“I’m going to be a big brother! Nontu has given Nomon another yongun. I hope it’s a brother!” Clarke smiled at the boy, too amused to be embarrassed as only the immediate circle knew. Lexa glowed with pride. His circlet lay around his shoulders as he was too young to wear the rough gears around his head yet._

_“He is our soon to be not youngest, as you heard.” Lexa took over. “Costion, get out here and stop playing with my cape.”_

_“Our fooler here is Costion. And this…” She held out her hand and the oldest walked over proudly. “This is Jaik.”_

_All Abby saw was her daughter, who had seemed happy earlier, being ordered around by an intimidating Alpha and many guards. She had supposedly been down here since she was fifteen. They had three children, the oldest five and another one coming, and Clarke was barely 23._

_She seemed happy, but her brain could not wrap around her daughter being the famed Wanheda, destroyer of men and as she had heard the commander of DEATH. She couldn’t understand how her little girl had three, soon to be four, children when Omega’s on the Ark and now in Camp Jaha were only allowed one. To Abby it seemed as if she was being bread… and she was but Clarke seemed to enjoy her part in her family. She was also one of the fiercest warriors to fight their troops._

_It just didn’t make sense._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment please!
> 
> I may be up to give some smut next chapter. Want to show a mating for all the kids. What do you think?
> 
> Thoughts on Abby? How should she react once she thinks? Arkru are at war with Trikru. How is that going to work?
> 
> Feedback feeds me. 
> 
> Love you all.

**Author's Note:**

> If you are intrigued PLEASE LET ME KNOW!
> 
> There are more plans for this fic but I've been blocked, partially cuz of scheduling but also cuz I'm always unsure of posting both ABO's and any fic where the timeline might jump around a little.


End file.
